


No Kissing

by alcoholssi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hyunwoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholssi/pseuds/alcoholssi





	No Kissing

光鲜亮丽的人就要和光鲜亮丽的人在一起。  
虽然事实上郑在玹和金廷祐都认为自己是普通人，但他们的脸让他们实在普通不起来。灯光昏暗的包厢里郑在玹清晰地看到金廷祐割裂灯光的轮廓，他直挺顺滑的鼻梁凑近到男同学的脖子上。他的呼吸肯定打到了他的皮肤上——郑在玹想——以前他的味道是淡淡的清香，说不清具体和什么味道相似，总之很让人舒服。现在他喝醉了，变成酒气，肯定不怎么样，幸好没有来蹭我。  
这样想着，却并没有实际感受到“幸好”的心情。  
印象里并没有属于金廷祐和男同学的特殊双人记忆，男同学看起来也只是普通的男同学。郑在玹意识到自己又在进行对比，懊恼地制止了冒出头的奇怪情绪。金廷祐小声和男同学说话，几乎是耳语，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，是放心依赖的姿态。郑在玹之所以清楚是因为金廷祐以前也这么对他。其实他对任何人都可以这样，熟悉的人不熟悉的人，男人或者女人，甚至不是人只是无生命玩偶，都可以摆出多情的样子。熟悉的比如他，他们已经是上过床的对彼此身体十分了解的熟悉；陌生的是除他以外的所有人。  
但金廷祐把所有陌生人都可以打成熟人，只要靠上去讲话就好了。他和人讲话时总是一副要亲人的样子，凑得太近了，因为讲话声总是很小，脸又很清纯，这样只会让人觉得是方便别人听到他讲话的贴心举动，实际他别有用心，被带有欺骗性的特质掩藏得很深。他喜欢看到别人被亲密特殊对待后产生错觉的样子、喜欢别人因为他轻飘飘的话方寸大乱心思不整、喜欢这样做之后全身而退。这样熟练地使出招数，肯定百发百中，那么别人也像我一样中招了吗？也和他上床了吗？  
郑在玹把他和金廷祐做过的事都代入别人想象了一会，觉得非常合理。对这点他深信不疑。

 

金廷祐第一次这样凑近他的时候他只觉得厌恶。过于近的超出安全的距离，和打上皮肤的呼吸，对方特地摆出的楚楚可怜的小狗姿态，都让他确凿地相信这是故意行为。他厌恶的一半原因是昭然若揭的心机，另一半是他居然该死的中招了。  
第一次和他上床时又陷入茫然。如果只是为了勾引他，到了撩拨的地步就够了，没有必要“献身”。虽说做爱是双方的事，但郑在玹看到金廷祐明显的生涩和因为过分疼痛而脸颊通红流出眼泪的狼狈样子，听到他仍旧细小的求饶的声音，觉得难得地看到了真实的他。这样想着就更加用力粗暴地对待他，故意亮着床头灯，扳正他的脸，让他没有理智再伪装自己、再展露心机，或者来不及说让人误会的话，仔仔细细地看他失控哭泣的模样，听他的哽咽和求饶，心理和生理都得到了满足。结果最后失控的变成了两个人。高潮时他看到金廷祐意乱情迷时过分迷人的脸，差点就要吻上去，嘴唇差点降落在他嘴唇上。还好及时止损挪到旁边，在炙热的氛围里贴近他的嘴角，心里想着好险好险。  
金廷祐这样随随便便就可以亲人的人，一定不能接吻。  
做完后金廷祐又变成黏黏糊糊的可爱小狗，声音因为哭过变得更有攻击性，可怜到让人无法拒绝的攻击。郑在玹在他搂上来头埋在脖颈的时候，觉得他又戴上了面具，更加黏腻的撒娇声和头发蹭上下巴制造的瘙痒让他一阵恶寒。他坐起来时伸手打掉挂在他身上的金廷祐，听到他倒进床里时因为疼痛发出的难耐的嘶声。他本打算去卫生间，或别的什么看不到金廷祐的地方都可以，听到他的痛呼声又坐了回来，顺手关掉床头灯。去按开关时不可避免地看到躺在床上上半身没有被子的他，抬着湿漉漉亮晶晶的眼，白皙的腰上是被他按出的青紫。关灯时只瞥了一秒，陷入黑暗后他眼里却还是那两样东西。  
金廷祐那边窸窸窣窣，他动作很慢，尽力克制发出疼痛的声音，但还是叫出了声。郑在玹听到他艰难地盖好被子躺好的声音，想这次如果抱过来就不推开你了。但是金廷祐并没有再抱过来。

 

第一次上床除了做爱本身别的事都不够愉快，郑在玹本来以为一夜情过后就彻底结束，金廷祐又去攻略别的对象，结果金廷祐看起来并没有这样想，他毫不受挫地又用同样的招式来对待郑在玹，甚至摆出了上过一次床我们就是默认情侣的姿态。郑在玹坦然接受了没有命名的约会和暧昧行为，上床也成了频繁而理所当然的事。我们是情侣嘛，情侣就要上床不是吗？心里这样想，但他并没有说出正式交往的话，并没有在交往，也并不是传统情侣。  
这样不伦不类的关系里，郑在玹的乐趣除了在床上折磨金廷祐，又增加了一项：故意让他吃瘪。比起金廷祐主动靠近别人才受欢迎的特质，郑在玹的特质更占优势。他很少主动讨好谁，从来只有别人讨好他的份儿，他只要站着不动，就有人因为各种各样的原因黏上来。金廷祐自然是其中之一，虽然他尚不明确这是金廷祐被他迷到后的出手，还是他本身随意投放的暧昧恰好投放到他这里。  
维持非正常关系后，郑在玹发现金廷祐居然很认真地在玩扮演情侣的游戏。金廷祐来实验室找他，乖乖在门口等待的样子真像他的好男朋友。但他在他的好男朋友等了一个小时时仍旧低头和实验搭档研究可以放到明天再说的问题，甚至一反冷漠常态地主动提出问题解决问题，手指指着面前的纸张，和女生的手指只有几厘米的距离。感觉到女生明显的紧张、看到她通红的耳朵，郑在玹在心里暗骂自己不是东西。  
结果金廷祐好像根本没有在意。站了一个多小时他也只是抱怨说“啊，我腿好痛”，之后要扑上郑在玹的背。郑在玹伸手挡下他，眼神示意旁边有人。女生抱着资料说了句“学长再见”就匆匆跑开，金廷祐意味深长地看着女生的背影，突然拉住郑在玹还停在他胸口的、本打算把他推远的手，说：“我们这样很像偷情，不是吗？”  
“有吗？”  
用问题回答的问题其实是肯定答案。金廷祐看起来不需要答案，什么事都能让他笑起来。他放开郑在玹的手，好奇似的拽了拽他的白色长制服的下摆，说：“你这样穿真好看。”  
之后他又亮着无辜的双眼，毫不脸红地问：“你能不能穿成这样跟我上床？”

郑在玹从来不会遂他的愿。开房后金廷祐的目光停留在制服上的时间比停留在他身上的时间还要久，越是这样郑在玹越要践踏他所期盼的东西。他当着金廷祐的面把制服扔到地上，走近床时不经意踩了两脚——在实验室待过后应该立即清洗制服，反正迟早要洗现在踩一踩也没关系。他看到金廷祐脸上明显的失望，觉得可能会破坏性体验，在放倒他之前第一次关了灯。  
在彻底的黑暗和喘息里他听到金廷祐哭了，这是再正常不过的事，他简直爱哭得有些过分，每次都是不同的原因，太痛了，太舒服了，或者突然想到别的无厘头的事，所有的事都能让他发动泪腺。但是今天他实在说不准这样的眼泪是因为什么。落在他肩膀上的眼泪，实在是太烫了。

 

每次他觉得金廷祐受挫后可能会退缩，甚至他已经做好了被冷漠对待的准备，结果总是没有。金廷祐热情不减，屡败屡战，不知道是伤口复原得很快，还是根本不会受伤。他掉眼泪的次数太多，让人搞不懂哪次是真的，哪次是假的，只好认为都是假的。  
在班里碰到后自然而然地玩“同学借过”的装不熟的游戏，夜里又在不同酒店不同的床上滚作一团。生疏的时候互不认识，熟悉的时候没有距离，想玩弄他了就用无视的方法让他吃瘪，试图从他不动声色的平静里找到一点在意。从不接吻，不告白，不承认这段关系。在他明显的部位留下痕迹，看他在班级里努力遮掩又被看出的样子。郑在玹热衷这样的游戏。甚至在落地窗前对着如同白昼的夜景抽烟时产生了“幸好他不会怀孕”的想法。  
结果在游戏玩到最享受的阶段金廷祐毫无征兆地对他冷漠了。温柔的人冷漠起来也柔声细语悄无声息，但冷暴力还是来得猝不及防。一开始郑在玹只是察觉到他从从不拒绝变成偶尔拒绝，后来干脆玩消失，才顿悟这是他一早做好准备迎接的分别。居然被摆了一道。郑在玹第一次失手，懊恼自己居然享受起来了，金廷祐果然很有心机地在这种时候收手，这样重击了他。明显的打击报复。  
郑在玹本打算在情史上记录下这一笔的经验，只当做一次不太成功的实验好了。金廷祐已经非常自然地装起了陌生人，像之前装情侣一样认真。或许不是装吧，玩过的人变成过去式，当不认识无可厚非。郑在玹甚至观察起班里那些和金廷祐关系一般的男生，想他们是不是和他一样跟金廷祐玩过，现在是陌生人阶段。和金廷祐关系亲密的男生被排除嫌疑，但明显亲密的关系又变成新的点，让他无法释怀。

比如现在在班级团体活动里，和金廷祐挤在沙发上的男生，正是和他关系亲密的其中一位。本来已经是很亲密的了，金廷祐喝醉后明显开始失态，靠在男生肩膀上讲话，总是差一点就亲到他。男生不动声色地和他对话，看起来对他的行为并没有讨厌。郑在玹隔着茶几坐在对面，知道他喝醉了不会看自己，肆无忌惮地打量他。虽然看到的东西并不让他心情愉悦。  
男生放下酒杯，起身去上厕所，并没有给金廷祐需要倚靠的身体安排后路就直接走掉，金廷祐晃了晃险些倒下——但左右两边还是有人，他不会倒下，只会倒在别人身上。郑在玹突然想我为什么坐在他对面，他身边那么多人，多一个我也没关系。金廷祐突然向后一倒，稳稳地靠在了沙发上。他整个人正对郑在玹，薄薄的外套敞开，里面是更薄的T恤，白皙单薄的身体勾勒出来，郑在玹可以想象他的手感。其实并不很好，他太瘦了。金廷祐张开腿，醉酒让他很难受，但他的焦躁不安也是克制收敛的，完全让左右的人无所察觉。他仰着脖子闭上眼睛，郑在玹清楚地看到他脖颈像雕塑一样分明的紧绷的肌理，看到他仰起下巴凌冽的线条，看到他微张的嘴和跑出来的兔牙，几乎听到他发出的微小的嘤咛。——这完全就是他高潮的样子。  
我们已经十九天没有上床了。  
郑在玹突然觉得他对面是最好的位置。

男同学回来后仍旧坐在刚才的位置，金廷祐却没有再靠着他，看起来沙发更让他舒服。他那样靠着几乎睡着了，郑在玹决定等到他走后再走。  
并没有等太久活动就结束了，同学里成双成对的先行离开，意外的是那位男同学搂着女友毫不犹豫地走掉了。郑在玹看着沙发上最后只剩金廷祐一个人，想着为什么没有人叫他，然后走过去叫醒了他。金廷祐醒得很快，没有起床气，这都是他清楚的点。但醉酒并没有因为他短暂的睡眠消散，郑在玹看到他的眼睛是迷离的，虽然他盯着他看了一分钟后准确地叫出了“郑在玹”这三个字。  
郑在玹拉他起来，他也十分配合地站着，甚至站得很稳，像没有喝醉。两个人并排走出酒吧，已经没有别人了，但郑在玹并没有管他的想法。出门后他打算就这样走掉，走了几步却发现金廷祐还在原地没有动，叹了口气又走回去，问他怎么不动。  
“在想去哪里好呢。”  
“想好了吗？要帮你叫车吗？”郑在玹掏出手机，觉得这种程度的帮忙尽了同学之谊并没有什么不妥。实际上他因为金廷祐没有跟别人走而产生了一些踏实的庆幸。  
金廷祐突然蹲下，郑在玹以为他要呕吐，往后退了一步，却看到他仰起头，头发被风吹得乱七八糟，盖住他乱七八糟的表情。他蹲着看起来非常乖顺，朝郑在玹说了一句话，声音几乎被风吹走。但郑在玹听清了。  
“我知道你不喝酒，所以我喝酒，然后你就会送我回家了。”  
这是第一次金廷祐主动认证他的“心机”。郑在玹听到这样的话第一反应是被利用，之后嗤之以鼻。他的弱点，他的雀跃和出手相助，原来是金廷祐计划内的事。他善意的帮扶，甚至差一点，差一点点说出口的带你去附近一家我们去过酒店，都成了被金廷祐早早握在掌心又揉碎扔掉的东西。郑在玹攥紧手机，握了几握，看到金廷祐还蹲在那里笑着看他，觉得这样的笑非常可恶。  
“你自己想办法回家吧。”  
他手又放回兜里，转身走回刚才的路。背后传来响动，金廷祐焦急地叫了好几遍他的名字，他没有理会，直到听到东西砸在地上的声音才停下步子，回过头，看到金廷祐跪在地上，手忙脚乱地捡摔落的手机，摩挲屏幕检查有没有地方摔碎，之后把裂开一条缝的屏幕对着他，双手按着无法按开的所有按键，说：“手机没有电了，怎么办？”跪着虔诚的样子像一个信徒，捧着的不像是屏幕碎裂的手机而是他的真心。  
郑在玹看着他像看着风中不动的一尊雕像，雕像会露出那样楚楚可怜的眼神吗？明明是恶作剧的一方，却摆出了被抛下的模样。  
那就让他被抛下好了，因为他是恶作剧的一方。  
“抱歉，并不能帮到你。”  
郑在玹朝他笑了一下，尽量往笑容里掺了一些怜悯。他转身头也不回地走掉，听到手机再次掉落的声音。雕像的手臂像维纳斯一样断了。

几天后郑在玹才知道金廷祐那天晚上并没有回家，也没有回学校，而是在附近的公园长椅上像流浪汉一样将就了一夜，碎屏且不能开机的手机还被真正的流浪汉抢走了。但他完全没有难过的样子，甚至云淡风轻得有些浮夸，演戏一样给别人讲着那天夜晚的离奇经历，不知道是不是为了活跃气氛，说出了“幸好只是劫财没有劫色”的话，几个听他讲述的同学哈哈大笑，似乎达到了活跃气氛的效果。他也跟着别人很大声地笑，笑声爽朗，传进两桌之隔的郑在玹耳朵里，转变成三个字：又在编。  
之所以说“又”是因为，之前他们上床时非常规律地进行两项活动，做完主要的第一项后进入较为纯洁的第二项：聊天，或者说是床话会。主要是金廷祐在讲，郑在玹听着，时不时敷衍着肯定几句。金廷祐思维跳跃，说着说着就会走神，声音又很像催眠，郑在玹经常犯困，忘记了很多他讲的关于他自己的事，但也记住了较为深刻的几件。比如他说小学时他一直留着西瓜皮一样的乖乖发型，被同学嘲笑后取了不太好的绰号，他为了交友欣然接受甚至自嘲，过了很久才后知后觉是受到了歧视；初中时他非常恐惧体育课，在检测轮到他时打开窗户从二楼跳了下去——他已经提前观察好了，楼下在上瑜伽课，墙角放了几个厚厚的垫子，做好这样的准备后他才毫不犹豫地跳了下去，在楼上楼下一片瞠目结舌和惊叫里安然无恙，但还是被怀疑受伤送去了医务室，躲过检测。  
郑在玹听了觉得不可思议，也不可理喻，问他为什么要这样做。他说因为知道不会死，所以这样做。郑在玹先是产生了“他不会做没有把握的事”的想法，才像他后知后觉经历歧视一样后知后觉地意识到受了欺骗，这很明显是他现编的内容。他转头想去求证，金廷祐却动作夸张地钻进被窝，呜呜啦啦地叫着说我要睡觉啦。

 

在教室听到金廷祐的生动讲述，郑在玹还坚信他那几段故事都是编的，结果命运像是捉弄他，他和实验室的女孩去采购实验材料时路过居民区看到走进去的金廷祐，和一位相貌相似的年轻女性一起，手里提着新买的手机。他专注地跟女生讲话，并没有看到穿着他喜欢的制服的郑在玹。郑在玹看着他们刷卡进门，突然发现他说过的所有事都是真的。  
那天夜里的事都是真的，他初中时为了躲避体育检测从二楼一跃而下也是真的。郑在玹发现这栋民居离上次金廷祐醉酒的酒吧不过两百米远，即使不是他家也是他姐姐家，总之是可以收留他的地方，他完全可以步行回家，但他没有，他像是跟谁较劲似的在喝醉的情况下睡在治安很差的公园里，亲身验证了治安很差的事实。  
看起来非常怯懦的人，有时候却会无声地爆发出破釜沉舟的劲头。虽然并不是什么积极正面的劲头，但是跟他有关，他这时候才觉得金廷祐认真得有些奇怪。  
但不是让他厌恶的奇怪。金廷祐如果再靠近他，再把呼吸打在他的脖子上，他不会再觉得厌恶了。

 

认清这样的事实后，先是有了豁然开朗的明了感，之后又是无穷无尽的惆怅。因为金廷祐不会靠近他，不会做他想让他做的事，他的拥抱和期待的情绪都落空了。郑在玹回忆他们的关系时发现自己从容应对的表象下是糟糕的溃不成军。过程里他是强势的一方，因为金廷祐从不反抗，总是妥协。结果最后他因为过分在意变成弱势，输得很惨，像一拳打在棉花上一样无力。金廷祐倒是惬意起来了，仍旧像花蝴蝶一样来去自如。他以往的经历里从来没有失败成这样的。看到金廷祐一次就要想起一次，甚至有形成金廷祐PTSD的趋势。

金廷祐作为赢家，却喜欢摆出输家的姿态。这样让郑在玹的感受变得更加复杂。郑在玹从不把感情上的情绪带入日常生活中，看起来是没有受到创伤的样子，待人温和有礼又保持距离，脸上总是挂着让人觉得舒服的笑容。在楼梯拐角撞到一起做过实验的女生，她手里抱的资料洒了一地，郑在玹条件反射地弯腰去捡，积极地跑下楼把飘落的纸张捞回来，递给对方时贴心地对齐边角并真诚地说了抱歉。对他而言再普通不过的行为轻易让女生脸红窘迫。郑在玹看着女生低头不敢直视他、接过资料迅速说“谢谢学长”后跑下楼的样子，觉得这样的能力好像在金廷祐身上也看到过。  
原来我们是一样的人吗？好像又有点区别，金廷祐主动的意图和企图心太明显了。郑在玹觉得自己的行为都是顺便，根本没有什么目的。

正想着金廷祐的时候，金廷祐就像接收到心灵感应一般出现了。楼上传来轻飘飘的一声“学长”，郑在玹心中一凛，差点丢盔卸甲，抬头时又穿上盔甲把自己裹得严严实实。看到很久不见的金廷祐，趴在楼梯拐角处的栏杆上，俯视但毫无攻击性，不会给人压迫感，懒洋洋的样子，手里拿着一本颜色鲜艳的儿童画册，整个人看起来没有什么变化。  
甚至惯用的招式也没有变化。  
金廷祐用手指支起画册转了半圈，毫无技术可言导致画册稳稳地一摔而下，在他的惊呼声里角度精准地越过楼梯降落到郑在玹脚底。郑在玹后退了一步，低头看了眼画册，又抬头看他。他的表情是知道你不会给我捡的意料之中，这样他就有机会说“帮我捡一下好不好？”  
郑在玹已经变成金廷祐十级学者，金廷祐确实说了那样的话，还加上了从没用过的称呼——学长。  
“学长，帮我捡一下好不好？”  
才不是他的学长。郑在玹知道金廷祐是在模仿刚才的女生，看到他真诚又委屈的表情，好像有一些调侃在里面，完全没了帮他的想法。金廷祐也只等了五秒钟，就脚步轻快地跑下楼，但是并没有立即捡起画册，而是手背在身后，上半身凑近郑在玹，突兀又直接地说：“学长，我好想你。”  
这时候他的委屈像是真的。郑在玹面色平静，心里因为期待之外的这句话波澜壮阔了一会，又质疑起“想你”的真实性，还有“好想你”的“好”，到底有多少分量。  
金廷祐又不怕拒绝地开始动手动脚，整个人没有骨头一样黏上来。他之前想过的再抱过来、再靠近我，突然在一瞬间一起实现了，但他对这样的行为还是公式反应一样开始判断是不是又有什么目的。判断花了一些时间，还没想出结果时金廷祐黏黏糊糊的“学长学长”让他方寸大乱，根本不能思考，自暴自弃地想“那就接受试试看”，准备搂上他的腰，楼下突然传来有人上楼的声音。郑在玹的手改变路线，焦急地扳过金廷祐的肩膀推开了他。毛茸茸的脑袋从他颈窝离开时一位男同学上了楼，看到他们俩愣了一下，又没有停顿地继续往上走，迅速消失了。  
郑在玹的手还僵在金廷祐肩膀上，这时候放开反而显得非常刻意。但是放不放都没有关系，金廷祐脸上已经是低眉顺眼的失望，眉毛耷拉着显得特别委屈。他以为金廷祐又会退开，像以往任何一次一样，但他没有。郑在玹手放下去时他猛地扑了上来，紧紧抱着他的背，头也埋在他的脖子里发出奇怪的声音，他的气味突然炸裂在郑在玹的面前，是熟悉的香味。  
他用比刚才重十倍的力气加固拥抱，像是报复被推开的动作，也像是做好被拒绝准备的不安。郑在玹手在他腰边停了很久，已经碰到了他的衣服布料，但还是没有按下去。金廷祐小声重复了很多遍“想你想你想你”，之后仍旧埋在他脖子里问他，“那你想我吗？学长。”  
让郑在玹对金廷祐说出这样的话实在是太难了。如果是别的暧昧对象，说这种增加情趣的话不会有什么困难，甚至他乐于主动出击，为暧昧关系添加更多暧昧。但对着金廷祐就不太可以。看起来明明是和之前的所有关系一样的关系，又因为心境不同变得不太一样。  
总之郑在玹没有说出“我想你”这样的话，只是如愿以偿地握上他的腰，听到他发出夸张惊喜的气音。但是只握了几秒就把他推开，拉开一些距离，对还没反应过来的他说了酒店的名字。  
“什么啊。”金廷祐脸上仍旧盘旋着一些失望。  
郑在玹知道他听清楚了，说不定正在心里快速重复以便记下，又说了时间，“晚课结束后去。”他顿了一会，决定尝试新的方式，又补充说：“一起。”  
以前他很抗拒和金廷祐一起进入酒店，总是从不同的地点出发，假装不认识，一前一后地进入到同一间房。离开时也小心翼翼，毕竟学校附近就那几家酒店，总能遇到熟人。金廷祐听到“一起”这两个字，脸上的最后一点失望消失了。郑在玹看到觉得心里一轻，心情也愉悦了一点。他拍了拍金廷祐的肩膀，越过他继续上楼，不小心踩到他停留在地面多时的画册，吓了一跳，弯腰捡起来擦了擦自己的脚印，递给他，说，“抱歉”。  
金廷祐接过，眼角眉梢都是肉眼可见的开心。他手指从郑在玹手上抚过，郑在玹看到了他眼睛里一闪而过的嗔怪，听到他毫无怨气地抱怨说：“你怎么又踩我喜欢的东西。”  
“什么——”  
又？郑在玹这才想起还有之前踩制服这件微不足道的事。没有想到金廷祐是记仇的人。  
“没什么，不要理我，快走吧。”  
金廷祐轻轻推他，把他推到第一级台阶下，自己却转身跑了，下楼时的脚步声听起来十分轻快。

 

一起去酒店时气氛第一次很像情侣。金廷祐虽然比之前话少了很多，但周身都悬浮着亢奋因子，看起来非常期待。他们已经一个多月没有上床了，郑在玹觉得空白的这段时间给他一种真的在恋爱的错觉。进房间时金廷祐还是焦躁不安又很兴奋的样子，郑在玹像按住一只炸毛的毛绒玩具，摸了摸他的头发，凑近在他耳边说：“今天不要哭。”  
结果金廷祐还是哭了，一边哭一边叫他“学长学长”。今天刚学到的新称呼就用到了床上，不管是有意还是无意，这样的称呼让郑在玹也兴奋起来，好像他真的是他的学长，他真的是他的学弟。上床之外的另一层关系也被拉了进来，他强烈地感受到他们在床帏之外还有另外一层正常的同学关系，此刻郑在玹因为正常和非正常的两重关系叠在一起而产生了背德的兴奋。  
金廷祐也很喜欢这个称呼，之后也一直这样叫他。今天的床话会内容从金廷祐讲故事变成金廷祐表白，泛滥的表白一股脑儿往出溢，郑在玹不用问就知道他这三十几天和自己一样都是空白。  
“学长，我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢我什么？”郑在玹避开了第二个问题，又用问题回答了他的问题。  
金廷祐认真思考了一会，说：“什么都喜欢。”

郑在玹在床上才不会说什么甜言蜜语，没有很多男人都有的情欲上头乱发誓的缺点，所以不会被抓住把柄，哪怕是简简单单的“我喜欢你”也不会说，如果被逼得没有办法，被问“你喜欢我吗”，会说“喜欢”，不带“你”和“我”，这样就很好脱开干系。喜欢可以是喜欢和你上床，喜欢和你没有定性的关系，总之不是我喜欢你就好。他不会说的话都是金廷祐经常挂在嘴边的话。金廷祐轻而易举地说“我好想你”、“我喜欢你”，差一点就要说“我爱你”了。仔细一听他的甜言蜜语好像都是不负责任的批量兜售。  
他的喜欢像他的眼泪一样不知真假，不知道能不能相信。

“你喜欢我吗？”金廷祐搂着他的脖子，用很轻的声音追根究底，倒也没有让他觉得讨厌。  
“不要说话了。”  
郑在玹拉下他的手臂，在看到他脸上浮出失望之前占得先机，手绕到他脖子后揽着他，扣住他的后脑勺，毫不避讳地看着他的眼睛，说：  
“接吻吧。”

 

虽然没有确定关系，谁都没有说什么，但是两个人都明显感觉到这段关系的性质发生了变化。  
在学校里郑在玹和金廷祐见面的次数变得频繁，之前只是止于学校之外的酒店房间，现在发展到像情侣约会的地步。一般是金廷祐提出吃饭看电影这种事，郑在玹全都答应，偶尔也会主动提议。两个人在校园里外适合约会的地方留下了很多温情的瞬间。  
郑在玹打完篮球去球场附近的咖啡店，已经没有座位了，排队的人也很多，他站在队末和前面的人保持一点距离，怕汗涔涔的自己给别人带来困扰，结果一位陌生的女生在朋友的推搡下拘谨地走过来，叫了他一声“学长”后递给他一张纸巾。他道谢之后接过，女生很快跑开。小心翼翼地擦汗时他总觉得有种被人盯着的奇怪。  
“学长！”  
又有人叫他学长，虽然是大声叫他但声音薄薄的没什么穿透力，因为是金廷祐的声音被他敏锐地捕捉到了。他抬头看到拿着一杯饮料的金廷祐，满脸喜悦地朝他跑过来。看样子是从几个男生聚在一起那一桌来的。  
人到身边后他攥了攥湿透成一团的纸巾，问他：“干吗总叫我学长。”  
“喜欢嘛。”  
“这样别人会误会。”  
“误会什么？”  
前面的人往前走了一步，郑在玹也移动了一格，金廷祐跟着他平行挪动，还好后面没人排队，不会构成插队威胁。郑在玹想了想会误会什么，觉得也不会误会什么，叹了口气后释怀，笑着对他说：“没事，你喜欢叫就叫吧。”  
“好哦，学长～”金廷祐又撒娇发嗲，讲话时身体扭来扭去。有很多人往这边看，他们俩看起来都像奇怪男生。但郑在玹不讨厌这样的感觉。  
快走到点单区时金廷祐才终于又说话了，叫了他一声“学长”，他问“什么事”，一心二用地点了一杯冰美式。机器嗡嗡地工作起来，服务生转身去给他准备饮料，金廷祐突然凑上来小声说：“学长，亲亲我。”  
郑在玹愣了一下，看到金廷祐完全没有羞涩只有期待的样子，感受到同时从四面八方看过来的很多道目光，余光瞥到服务生正在帮他打包饮料，下一秒就要递过来。如果是以前的他一定会迅速避嫌拒绝撇清关系，但是他现在觉得被所有人看着的样子再好不过，这种时候要接吻的金廷祐也最可爱了。  
于是他在咖啡店所有人好奇的注视里毫不犹豫地吻了金廷祐。并且听到了服务生手里他的冰美式掉在地上的声音。

 

被很多人目睹接吻后两个人的关系传播全校，堪比风速，好在都是善意的流言，没有给他们的日常生活造成困扰。  
郑在玹唯一的困扰就是他自己，他对金廷祐的防备和不信任，随着他们关系的发展变淡了很多，但并没有完全消失。郑在玹总是试图与自己和解，去给金廷祐多一点信任，多一点喜欢。像以前期待他的再次拥抱一样，他跟自己发誓说金廷祐再说一次喜欢，他就用真心不带怀疑地接受。也说一句完整的我喜欢你。  
晚课结束后两个人一起在路灯下走，金廷祐计划好顺着这条路走去最热闹的街上，要买年糕、薯片、巧克力、雪糕，完全是小孩口味。郑在玹没有什么想吃的，只是陪他走，两个人有一搭没一搭地聊天。  
“学长，你的鞋子。”  
金廷祐突然停下来看着地面，郑在玹问“怎么了”，顺着他的目光看下去。本以为是鞋带掉了，结果并没有，黑色的帆布鞋还是好好的。  
“你可以踩自己一脚吗？”  
金廷祐发问，或者说是提了一个要求。  
“为什么？”  
虽然这样习惯性地反问，但郑在玹还是思考起来自己踩自己的可行性。金廷祐无厘头的想法很多，他习惯了，答应这一条也不是不可以。  
“因为你总是踩我喜欢的东西。”  
金廷祐抬眼看着他的眼睛，真诚又多情的样子。空旷的声音飘过来，带来他想要听到的话：  
“因为我喜欢你。”


End file.
